


We need to talk

by patch_n_shaggy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is confused, Episode 5x5, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch_n_shaggy/pseuds/patch_n_shaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set off when Merlin and Arthur travel back to the cave of the Disir to ask for Mordred's life. Only this time the Disir decided to reprimand Merlin for his advice to the king. OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English isn't our first language. Feel free to point out any mistakes we made. 
> 
> We do not own Merlin.

_(POV: Merlin)_

„If I do save Mordred, all my fathers work would be for nothing. Sorcery would reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you'd want?”, Arthur asked. 'Yes!', he wanted to shout out. But he couldn't. Not if it meant to save Mordred and let him live to kill Arthur. The dragon warned him about the destiny of the druid time and time again - he couldn't ignore his words this time. He did so once with Morgana and it only caused sorrow. 

“Perhaps my father was wrong. Perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as we thought. So what should we do? Accept magic or let Mordred die?”, his king continued. It felt like something tear him apart. That wasn't a choice he wanted to make, but Arthur forced him to show colors. His eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“There can be no place for magic in Camelot.”, the warlock answered – and it killed him.

# # # # #

“You have returned.”, the woman in the middle spoke up, followed by the one on the right: “Is you decision made?”

“It is.”, Arthur answered, “I cannot do as you asked.” 

Merlin stayed a few steps back. How he wished that all this could go another way. But yet again destiny forced his hand. He couldn't allow Mordred to live, couldn't allow himself to hope that the druid boy could escape his destiny. They all had to play their part in the grand schemes... And this, was Merlins part.

“Consider carefully, Arthur Pendragon.”  
“This is your last chance to save all that is dear to you.”  
“It will not come again.”

Yet again Merlin felt like he was torn apart. Why couldn't things be easy? Why was he forced to deny himself time and time again to keep Arthur and his destiny save? 

“I've seen to much, to allow sorcery again within Camelot.”, were Arthur's final words. 

For a moment silence reigned in the cave. Merlin felt like he would break by the slightest touch. And he wished, that it hadn't been Mordred who jumped in front of the staff but any other knight. Anyone but the one who was destined to kill his king, anyone Merlin could have saved without hesitation. 

And then the Disir spoke again: “Emrys, we need to talk.”

# # # # #

_(POV: Arthur)_

Arthur watched in utter disbelieve how Merlin and the Disir stuck their heads together in the back of the cave. What?! Why did they want to talk to his clumsy servant? Why did they call him Emrys? Just what the heck was going on? 

Suddenly Merlin turned on his heels and stumbled back to him. He looked relieved and Arthur wondered why. 

“Merlin, what did they say? What's going on?”, Arthur demanded to know. 

A true smile appeared on his servant's face. “Oh, it's alright, Arthur. I mean, at first I was really worried that Mordred would kill you. But as it seems I was over thinking things again. Bad habit of mine. And the dragon really didn't help in this matter. You know, he's always right... and I really should have listened more often to him.. but back to topic: everything is gonna be alright. The Triple Goddess just thought I need a little help in giving you a push in the right direction. So... long story short: We can save Mordred.”, Merlin chattered with an easy air around him. 

“What?!”, Arthur exclaimed shocked. What was this idiot talking about? Mordred killing him? Mordred saved him from Morgana. Mordred was a loyal knight... was he? Suddenly the blond wasn't so sure anymore. He thought Morgana was a friend, he thought Agravaine was on his side, but both betrayed him. Was he wrong about Mordred to? And wait... did he just say dragon? 

“Arthur, it's alright. No reason to worry. Accept the old religion and allow their followers to live in peace. The future isn't written in stone. It can be changed. Mordred can be saved.”, Merlin assured. But Arthur just couldn't see it.

# # # # #

“Arthur Pendragon, is your decision made?”, the Disir asked once again, as if the last five minutes didn't even happen. Arthur felt lost. What was going on? Why did Merlin change his opinion so suddenly? Was he enchanted? But nothing else seemed odd about him. And he wasn't his father who blamed magic at every turn.

“What? Yes it is – just as I told you a moment ago.”, Arthur shouted. But the Disir weren't fazed: “Consider carefully, Arthur Pendragon.”  
“This is your last chance to save all that is dear to you.”  
“It will not come again.”

Okay, now he was confused. 

“Arthur, it's alright. You wanted to save Mordred? Now is your chance, your only chance. So... what will it be?”, Merlin mumbled. 

“Of course I want to save him. He did the same for me.”, Arthur exclaimed. 

“Then embrace the old religion...”  
“... and learn our ways.”

Arthur didn't know what was going on, didn't know where Merlin's sudden change of heart came from. He was confused, had many questions and felt kinda lost. But he wished to safe Mordred. So what else was there to do? 

“Yes, I will.”.


End file.
